Sands of Time
by musak-crazie
Summary: I dont' really know what to say about this story.. about an elven girl.. it won't be a mary-sue.. i swear it won't.. please R


__

Author's Note: I just got bored and stuff… right now I don't know where I'm going with this story so… maybe people could give me a couple ideas…I hope you enjoy it though…

A figure in an ebony cloak sprinted across the sand dunes of lower middle earth. The desert of Saer-eru. Close behind were some people cloaked in beige and maroon yelling in some sort of foreign language. The sun beat fiercely upon as they hurried towards a large sand hill. The northern was thankfully blowing that day and hid their tracks. Once upon reaching the hill they quickly brushed away the sand in one spot revealing what appeared to be a trap door. The figure ripped open the door and jumped inside, closing the door behind them. Above voices could be heard. The person said a silent prayer to the valar that the northern wind had covered the door and they would not find her. Eventually the voices of the people faded into the distance and she let out a sigh of relief. 

The girl pulled back her hood to reveal long light brown hair loosely braided, the tips of her ears poking out of her hair slightly. She reached around and finally found what she was looking for, and oil lamp and some matches, and she quickly lit it. The room in which she was in was fairly large. There were three doors leading out of it, one to her bedroom, another to the food storage and kitchen, and the third was an emergency escape route. She hoped she would never be in a situation where she'd have to use that. Silks of many colors hung from the walls and ceiling and cushions and pillows lined the floor in many places. There was a table in the middle of the room that was low to the ground, a carving of a dragon in the middle. 

A screech sounded from a pole in the corner and she looked to see her falcon, Eras, giving her the evil eye. He was hungry and it was past feeding time. She smirked at him.

"All right, all right, be patient," she laughed. Eras just made a noise in spite of her comment. She walked up to the caged creature and let him out. Eras hopped out and stretched his wings. Then flew around the room. She watched him happily and flopped down on the many pillows. The southrons would be looking for her for a few days. You don't find a silvan elf in the desert too often. She had gone there while she was wandering Middle Earth by accident. A couple wrong turns. She wasn't going to stay but the people needed some help and that's when the trouble started. Soon it became almost an everyday thing to be chased to her hideout that she so conveniently found a couple of years earlier. But these chases were becoming too frequent and it wouldn't be long before they found the door. 

Outside she could hear the wind howl. It was an eerie sound and made her homesick for the shores and forest. Elmae needed to leave; she couldn't stay in the sands any longer. The forest and sea called to her and pulled at her soul like a magnet. But no matter how hard it tugged she couldn't get there. Tonight then would be when she left. No more waiting. She got up and hurried to her room. On the floor wrapped in silk was her bow, a beautiful marble oak with silver inlay. She touched it lovingly and grabbed her sack and ran off to the kitchen area where she grabbed dried fruit, pemmican, and lembas bread. She went back to the sleeping area and threw her extra clothes in the pack and strapped on her sword and quiver and threw her bow over pack, she already had her long knives on. Next she put on her black leather armbands with silver designs and whistled to Eras. He answered with a resounding screech and landed on her arm.

"We're gonna leave for the forest tonight. I need you to be my eyes, friend," she stroked his head and he cooed slightly. Then she carefully went to the trap door and opened enough to see out of it. No one. That was a good sign. She opened it all the way and climbed out. It was night and the cool air felt good compared to the blaring heat of the sun during the day. Eras stretched his wings and took flight. She watched proudly and started walking. 

A few days had passed and Elmae had reached the forest without trouble. It was spring. She breathed in its scent and sighed in satisfaction. Eras was flying around still. The breeze played with the leaves gently as she stopped and listened to the whisper of the trees. They were talking about her. She laughed a musical laugh and kept walking. It had been a long time since she truly laughed. 

The day continued uneventful and so did the next. She moved quickly through the forest and got farther and farther north. Then on the sixth day she heard the whinny of a horse. Not one of joy, but one of pain and anguish. She furrowed her eyebrows and ran toward the sound, stopping at the edge of a clearing. The bushes parted enough for her peek through and see a bunch of men harassing a beautiful painted stallion. The men yelled and whipped it as the stallion kicked and screamed in frustration in not being able to escape. They laughed and whipped it more. 

Elmae grew angry with this and notched an arrow. She pulled it back and let it fly, hitting one of the men in the back. He cried out and fell to the ground dead. The other two pulled out their swords and looked around but didn't see her. She quietly climbed up a tree and notched another arrow. It hit the taller one square between the eyes. The third man sheathed his sword frightened and ran. The horse had calmed a little but was scared by all the commotion. Elmae dropped from the tree with a light thud and walked to the creature. The poor thing backed up and whinnied in distress. She started saying soothing words of elvish and it calmed down. The stallion was a beautiful pain with colors of white, black, and chestnut. She stroked his nuzzle still muttering the elvish. Eras landed in a tree branch nearby and watched her. 

"Would you like to come with me, friend?" she asked the paint. He whinnied in response and she smiled. Then she climbed on top of the horse.

Elmae called up to the falcon; "We have a new companion. Fly high mellon and be our eyes." Eras took off quickly and she turned the stallion into the forest. 

A few more days passed and Elmae stopped by a stream. The stallion, which she was so lovingly calling Shetaira (wind chaser), drank from the stream as she pat his neck and brushed him. It was so peaceful. She had no clue where she was. The last time she was in a forest was before the war and the king had returned. Then they were filled with shadow. But now everything was so bright and peaceful. 

Eras screeched and she looked up to see him circling a little a ways. She thought he had just seen a rabbit and waited for him to dive but it never came. She whispered some words to Shetaira and left in the direction of the falcon. 

Elmae climbed a tree and started moving from branch to branch. She stopped in a very tall elm and looked down to see a hooded figure moving down below. The man was brushing a gray stallion and moved with such skill and grace. But she couldn't see his face. She pondered whether she should go down and see whom it was when the branch decided to break under her. A loud crack was heard and she quickly jumped to branch above and grabbed it just in time. The one she was on fell to the ground with a loud resounding thud. The gray stallion whinnied in fright and the man had his bow out, pointing it up at the tree. ]

"Who's there?!" he demanded. She didn't answer. He had a musical voice she thought. Just then Eras screeched in answer to all the commotion below and the man, surprised, let his arrow fly and pierced the flacon's wing. Elmae watched in horror as the bird fell and jumped out of the tree, catching him just before he hit the ground and hit her shoulder hard. She cried out in pain. The mysterious man notched an arrow and pointed it between her eyes. She looked at him with anger.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!" she yelled and then started cursing at him in elvish. Her hood was over her face. He backed away and put the bow down. 

"You speak elvish?" he questioned.

"Yes and you just shot my friend!!!!" she screamed, "Who do you think you are?!?!"

"I'm so sorry... I… uh..."

"You should be!!"

"Please… forgive me…" He pulled back his head to reveal a fair elven face and golden blonde hair. His eyes shone like sapphire and were deep as the ocean. Elmae stared in shock. It had been so long since she saw another of her kin. She wanted to touch his face, just make sure he was real. The male elf looked at her in confusion and she realized what she was doing and quickly paid attention to the injured falcon in her arms. She broke the shaft of the arrow and pulled the rest out, laying Eras on the ground and saying soothing words to him in elvish. Then she took her hand and placed it palm down over the injured wing and chanted quietly. A blue glow emanated from her hand and she stayed like that for a few moments, then removed her hand and picked up the poor creature. This whole time her hood was still on.

"Stay put for now," she told Eras. The other elf looked at her in awe and finally spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked. She pulled back the hood to reveal her light brown hair and pointed ears. 

She glared at him, "My name is Elmae and if I remember correctly you haven't told me yours.

"Forgive me. I am Legolas," he said bowing, "and forgive me even more for shooting your friend here. I didn't mean to, I swear."

She looked at him and finally said, "I forgive you. Just don't do it again."

"I've never seen you around here before. Where do you come from?" 

"I don't even know where here is."

"You're in Ithilien of which I am the ruler."

"You say your name is Legolas. That wouldn't be Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood would it?"

"Used to be really." She stared in shock.

"Oh." He laughed at her response. 

"I'm no longer the Prince of Mirkwood."

"But you are still of royalty," she stated. 

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I apologize. I used to live with the shipbuilders a while ago. Then began to travel. Somehow I ended up in Southern Middle Earth where the deserts lie. Can believe there is actually a place where no trees or plants live?"

"How is there life at all?"

"I really do not know." 

"You sound as if you've had a long journey though. Come with me. I'll take you to our settlement and you can get some rest. Do you not have a horse?" 

"Oh! I completely forgot about him!" She whistled and a couple minutes later was answered with a whinny, as the beautiful paint cantered into view. 

"He's beautiful," said Legolas. She went up to the horse and pat his neck. Shetaira nuzzled her in return. 

"We should go then before it gets dark," she said and mounted. Legolas mounted his own horse went into the forest. Elmae perched Eras on her shoulder and followed after him. 


End file.
